


金鸭番外9-吊带裙

by yuangugu



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 踩过界 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangugu/pseuds/yuangugu
Summary: 小谷从国外回来的第二天，金鸭才有空为他整理行李。想到前一晚小谷一到家，自己就扑过去把他抱在怀里紧紧不放，还捧着小谷的脑袋又亲又揉又蹭，粘人得不行，金鸭自己都有些好笑。拿出需要熨烫的上衣，翻开内裤，在更底层他指尖碰触到一件质感陌生的物件。





	金鸭番外9-吊带裙

小谷从国外回来的第二天，金鸭才有空为他整理行李。

想到前一晚小谷一到家，自己就扑过去把他抱在怀里紧紧不放，还捧着小谷的脑袋又亲又揉又蹭，粘人得不行，金鸭自己都有些好笑。

拿出需要熨烫的上衣，翻开内裤，在更底层他指尖碰触到一件质感陌生的物件。

金鸭：？

触手柔滑冰冷，布料又轻又薄相当柔软，拉起来掂量，用布更是极少。

金鸭掌心就形状感知了下，应该是件女性衣裙，亦或者是更贴身的内衣。

好在没有其他人的体味，金鸭沉默了一阵，按捺住不好的想法，决定等小谷回来再问问他。

晚饭后金鸭提起这件事时，小谷刷地脸红了。

他心跳增速体温升高的紧张状态让金鸭也一口气吊在嗓子里。

小谷有些不好意思，支支吾吾道，这是，他买来送给金鸭的礼物。

金鸭鸭一口气还没缓出来哽在喉咙里，表情就有点复杂。小谷偷瞄他脸色，金鸭叹了口气，无奈又带些宠溺的语气，嘟嘴说，你怎么老喜欢这种。

小谷立刻从沙发上弹起，怕他误会，赶紧牵着金鸭手辩解道，不是我喜欢女装，咳咳！而是我经过橱窗第一眼看到就觉得，这件很适合你，因为是你穿才喜欢。

金鸭被哄得心中一片甜蜜，羞答答咬着一点嘴唇乐开花。

两个人的闺房情趣，他倒也不是很排斥，以前也试过其他服装，反正自己看不到，小谷喜欢就穿穿看也没什么所谓。

试过后金鸭发觉布料实在太少，带子之下胸口很低，几乎什么都遮不到。裙长以他的身高来说实在太短，他往下拉一拉，想遮住屁股和前面，一扯胸口就露出更多，仅有的布料贴身上滑溜溜凉簌簌的感觉也很怪异。

金鸭颇不自在走出来，小谷抚过他手感极好的腰身时，还扁扁嘴问，没穿错吧。

和小谷想象的一样，金鸭高挑清丽，削肩窄胯，清秀的脸和常年被正装包裹的匀称肌肉常给人华丽性感却充满距离的风情感。他气质并不过分男性化，虽然是女装，但简单的剪裁和雅致的设计，在他身上却不显得突兀。此时贴身细腻的柔滑布料，将他细长的腿，丰美的大胸，紧实的屁股，白皙皮肤，肌骨匀称又有些肉欲的线条质感完美展现。要露不露，半遮半掩之间，来自肉体最极致的诱惑最是撩人。

小谷情不自禁亲吻他袒露出的大片胸口，拉他来坐自己大腿，搂着鸭鸭痴情蜜语：“我想的果然没错，这衣服只有你穿，才适合。拆开礼物后，才能得到我的宝贝。”

鸭鸭有些羞涩的半推半就，近了沙发，主动分开腿跨坐小谷身上。他酥胸半露，大腿根若隐若现，小圆脸浮起淡淡红晕，自知什么都遮不住了。

小谷一手伸入他的裙下，由轻到重缓缓揉搓了阵金鸭敏感器官，边为他催情边与他密密接吻。动作间金鸭一边的吊带滑落下来，露出半边胸脯，小谷握住他饱满的胸乳含进嘴里，咬住他乳头，另一手揉捏他的臀瓣。

金鸭目不能视，比正常人更喜欢和心爱的人磨蹭厮缠，贪恋以身体感受对方的体温脉搏和皮肤触感。身为男人他以前并不知道被玩乳头会有何等快感，刚开始还有点羞羞的，后来尝到甜头，喜欢被小谷含吮抚弄，并主动把自己胸乳送到小谷手下嘴边。上床时小谷要是不摸他还会抓着小谷的手放到自己的胸上。

金鸭喜欢小谷抓揉他胸部时，那种难耐激动的渴望和大力到微疼的冲动占有，以及小谷中途缓下来时，见他胸口指痕遍布，怕之前弄疼他了补偿安抚地轻轻揉按，手指画圈逗弄着乳珠，嘴唇黏在胸前舍不得分开地滑动着密吻。硬挺红润的乳头敏感快慰，不止是性，那从身体传递而来小谷对他的疼宠爱意，更让金鸭沉浸其中，恋恋不舍。

小谷两根手指插入金鸭后面，缓慢地揉按着进出，不断挑动他的情欲，不一会房间里便传出粘稠暧昧的水声。小谷找到那个地方，边舔弄金鸭的胸脯边碾压戳弄着，金鸭很快就硬极了，抽吸呻吟间吊带裙前段高高撑起来，顶端都有些濡湿。

蕾丝边一动就磨着被小谷吮得红热湿亮的乳头，胸口又被小谷发烫的手掌隔着布料捏住大力揉搓，还来不及疼爱的另一边越发渴望小谷的唇舌和爱抚。下面同样兴奋的器官紧贴着彼此揉磨缠逗，摩擦生爱火，柔滑垂顺的吊带裙下露出半个屁股的股间一吞一吐得被小谷的手指插搅得火热生津，春情满溢。

金鸭欲热焚身，放荡地骑坐在他身上下体磨顶，半露的屁股夹着小谷的手指蹭着他轻轻扭摆。带子滑落后，大片雪白的胸口和曲线漂亮的肩头彻底显露，柔腻的女式吊带裹在他下半身，被小谷爱不释手的来回抚弄紧致的腰背。他白皙的皮肤，漂亮的小脸，起初因为不习惯还时而有些羞赧的表情，后来什么也不顾了，皮肤染上情热的粉，袒露着被含吮到挺立红肿的乳头，满足却又不满足地搂着小谷的头，蹭他的脸，不时亲吻着小谷的头发在他耳边哼叫舔舐着勾引，金鸭又浪又美与情人调情的模样太过惹火喷血。

金鸭毫不吝啬的渴望让小谷有几个瞬间差点就把持不住直接射了，他颤抖着深吸一口气压下快要满泻的冲动。小谷知道有一个多星期没碰鸭鸭，他需要更长时间的前戏和极致的兴奋才不会在接下来的激烈里弄伤。

小谷持续抚摸亲吻着他发热的肌肤，啃咬上鸭鸭的小下巴，用语言调逗他，说：“你可真色，光是舔你摸你，手指插入而已，就咬得那么紧，里面湿热成这样？”

金鸭满脸意乱情迷，后面越发热乎乎夹紧小谷手指晃动裸露的臀，黏黏糊糊地蹭他面颊，眯着的眼睛里闪烁的全是欲色，一点点吮住小谷嘴唇说话，像是来自身体本能的爱语。“是啊，只要靠近你碰触你的身体，就特别兴奋，就会变成这样，是为什么呢？”

小谷轻轻咬了他嘴唇一下，笑着再把问题抛回他：“是因为大猫咪一发情，就会特别淫荡？”

金鸭身躯猛然抖动一下，随后僵住，脸上瞬间回复了几丝清明并逐渐垂下眼角。

小谷察觉，赶紧搂着鸭鸭亲了又亲，自嘲解围道：“那我用过手铐还玩变装，可不就更加下流贱格加变态三级？”

金鸭轻笑了声，知道小谷不是那个意思，但心里仍有些不是滋味。

他从事的行业，遭人漫骂羞辱，鄙夷讥讽是家常便饭，但他多年来一心赚钱，我行我素，从未将他人闲语放在心上。

今天从小谷嘴里听到才知道，原来他也是在意的。

在意他在意的人对自己的看法。

他逐渐偏开头，小谷急忙捏住他下巴掰回自己这边，金鸭即使看不见亦能感觉他炽热的视线落在自己面上。

小谷有些尴尬，知道自己说错了话造成冷场，若不及时补救不知道金鸭会误会什么。

他想了半天突然语塞，不知从何说起，平日的甜言蜜语到了嘴边都觉乏力。维持着捧住金鸭脸的姿势，两个人大眼瞪小眼。

小谷投降地叹了口气，捏捏金鸭小圆脸，无奈又疼惜的对他说道：“傻瓜，当然是因为，你深爱着我。”

金鸭愣了愣，失焦无神半垂的眼睛突然睁大，迸发出湿润明亮的光芒，就像是忽然恢复了视觉再次得以见到这个世界的形形色色。

小谷还没看清，金鸭长臂一伸紧搂住他，贴在他耳边全身颤抖着抽泣哽咽。

小谷抚着他的背轻拍安慰，突然想起自己的手指还在金鸭身体里，尴尬地小心动了动，柔柔哄道：“今天就算了，好吗？”

金鸭鼻音黏腻，带着刚哭过撒娇味浓郁的沙哑嗓音直接往他耳朵里钻：“不要~~”

鸭鸭下腹向前顶了顶，贴着小谷早就昭显的部位用力挤揉，含住他耳垂故意吹了口气，舌尖刮过耳廓，挑诱十足地轻轻说：“我想要小谷，身上更粗更烫的那部分更深入地插进来，让我变得更色……我要你，带我上天堂。”

！！！！此时再不提枪上阵还是个男人吗？

金鸭的挑逗让小谷心口滚烫，呼吸一霎毫无章法。小谷热血沸腾极速重整旗鼓，释放热到爆炸的器官，叼着金鸭乳头，揉搓他小小紧紧的臀部，往上顶干时，鸭鸭大胸一颤一颤的，在小谷耳边叫得又浪又甜软，可爱到杀死人。

沙发容纳不下此时的激情，小谷喘着粗气推开茶几，金鸭长手长脚乖顺趴伏在地毯上，小谷贴着金鸭背环抱着压在地上撸着他，让他呼吸都颤软拉丝甜得发腻，那是小谷尝过最甜的美味。

金鸭又想被小谷插入了，长长的手臂从自己两腿之间越过，抓住小谷的JJ急切地摸揉，让他尽快硬到足够干哭自己。小谷粗喘发烫的呼吸喷洒在裸背上引发体内一阵阵湿热地痉挛，当性器主动抵在自己臀间时，金鸭抬高腰淫荡的用湿漉漉的软滑穴口磨蹭着，迫不及待向小谷索要。

两人滚在地毯上，吊带裙已经聊胜于无全叠在腰间，大长腿张开M字开腿的金鸭仰躺着，又放荡又可爱。被小谷火热用力揉搓着胸部，还主动抬高腰臀，迎合快速猛烈的插干，腹部的肌肉紧缩着阵阵抽动，黏腻滚烫的肠道内被摩擦得快要融化，被射进去深处的肚子里都热乎乎的。

金鸭眼嘴水润湿红，一脸恍惚和性欲的甘甜，他叫得乱七八糟，迷迷糊糊抚摸上自己小腹，那里被插到最深时隐约会鼓鼓地凸出一块，小谷正与他紧密地合为一体，在他身体里血液里内脏中勃动着，碰撞着，甜得叫他流下泪来。

鸭鸭紧紧抱住小谷，修长手指在他肩头情动难耐又极其克制地留下或深或浅留存血肉的无声爱痕。

以身体传达的锥心爱语，只要一人明白便足够。

若能与他天长地久缠绵相拥，世上再无惧怕。


End file.
